1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for twisting the wire strands at the end of an insulated wire. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved apparatus for twisting the wire strands at the end of an insulated wire, for use in a machine for cutting an insulated wire into predetermined lengths and stripping the insulation from the opposite ends of the cut lengths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, an arrangement has been disclosed in which pairs of stripping blades are integrally disposed on opposite sides of a pair of cutting blades, each pair being adapted to effect a cutting action by the opening and closing movement of the opposed blades of the pair, the stripping of the insulation being effected by the wire drawing action of a separate clamping device. Further, there has been proposed another arrangement in which the cut insulation refuse is rotated in operative association with said insulation stripping action, thereby effecting the twisting of the wire strands concurrently with the removal of the insulation. In this case, however, the rotation of the cut insulation refuse nipped by the spaced pairs of stripping blades is disadvantageous since a high resistance is encountered, often causing slip so that it has been impossible to impart a sufficient twist to the wire strands.